Quiero tener tu perdón
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Al ver como su relación amistosa, se fue deteriorando gracias a ella. Flaky decide hacer cualquier cosa para salvar su amistad con Flippy. Sin embargo, su visión de "Pedir perdón", no eran la misma visión que tenia el joven soldado. Categoría entre T/M por el lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS, es perteneciente a Mondo Media. Este fic, esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro o comercialización. Un trabajo de una fan, para otros fans, y personas que gustan de la literatura ficticia. :)**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

.

.

La música se escuchaba a su espalda como si aun se encontrara en el interior de esa colorida casa. Chasqueo su lengua contra su paladar, mientras posaba un cigarro en sus labios tensos. Era absurda su presencia en ese lugar, y lo sabía. Que estúpido se sentía, al ver como todas las miradas de los invitados, e inclusive del cumpleañero, le dedicaban un miedo, e inclusive horror. Al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo entre sus manos aquel regalo, que había comprado camino hacia esa fiesta.

Había sido un tonto al aceptar la invitación de Flaky, sabiendo que hasta ella, le temía. Conocía la cortesía que su _ex_ – mejor amiga-, poseía. Y como la conocía, sabía que ella jamás dejaría a alguien de lado o en soledad, por el simple hecho de ser diferente. La razón de llamarla con el término de pasado, era sencilla y debía aceptarla. Ya no se trataban con la confianza y simpatía como lo hacían antes, bueno tal vez él sí, pero ella imponía esa distancia entre ellos cada vez que cruzaban dos palabras.

Al saber eso, también sabía que la peli roja, no había sido la causante de la idea al llamarlo el día anterior a las diez de la noche, con la voz temblorosa a punto de chillar del pánico, con la estúpida invitación a esa fiesta. Él acepto, engañándose a sí mismo, con la idea errónea de que ella lo volvía a tratar nuevamente bajo el significado de la palabra _"Amigo"_.

Ella le dio esa invitación por lastima. Por sentir esa incomodidad al ver a alguien solo.

Decepción, rodeo su mirada al caer ante ese pensamiento. Mejor dicho, a aceptar ese pensamiento, que desde hace tiempo lo incomodaba. Antes, cuando la veía huir cada vez que él la saludaba en la calle, sentía confusión, y la excusaba con que quizás llevaba prisa para llegar a algún lado. Al sentir su incomodidad cada vez que la visitaba, se sentía triste, al notar que ella no se acercaba a él sin que tres metros los separen, luego de cansarse de la situación él terminaba marchándose con una sonrisa fingida, fingiendo estar alegre ante el leve "encuentro" de amigos que tuvieron.

Era un fracaso, fingiendo que nada pasada, solo por el hecho de tenerle miedo a estar solo. Le dio una calada al cigarro que se consumía en su mano derecha cayendo sobre el húmedo suelo, que se encargaba de apagar la leve brasa al instante. Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras sentía que la nicotina levemente iba calmando su sistema nervioso. Si nadie más podía matarlo, seguramente el vicio se encargaría de él, pero debía recordarse, que si lo hacía, al día siguiente se levantaría cargado de vida nuevamente y con unos pulmones nuevos y deseosos de aire puro.

Triste realidad, a la cual los ciudadanos de esa ciudad en la que habitaba, se enfrentaban día a día. Aunque aceptaba, que las ocasiones en las que él se había enfrentado a esa realidad, las podía contar con los dedos de las manos, y le quedarían sobrando dedos; Seguía siendo igual de tétrico que antes.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse, hizo que él girara su rostro, hacia un lado para poder ver como una pareja se despedía mientras saludaba con su mano. Él los reconoció al acto. Handy y Petunia caminaban con cuidado hacia el vehículo del albañil, mientras la puerta se mantenía abierta siendo sostenida por alguien más del otro lado.

-¡Esperen!-la voz de uno de los más jóvenes de la fiesta se escucho en la entrada haciendo que los dos se giraran hacia él- ¿Me pueden pasar a dejar a mi casa?-Petunia sonrió luego de mostrar una mueca de molestia. Él no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, baja, casi inaudible.

Ese cuatro ojos, le había jodido la fiesta a los dos calentones que se proponían a pasar la velada saciando sus deseos íntimos en algún lugar a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Adelante, Sniffles. Te pasaremos a dejar a tu casa- Intento disimular su molestia aquel trabajador inválido.

-¡Nutty también quiere que lo pasen a dejar a su casa!.¡Aquí se han terminado los tragos dulces, y a Nutty no le gustan los tragos con mucho alcohol amargo!-se escucho otra voz del interior, antes de dejar ver a un peli verde salir a la par del de anteojos. Él se dejo preguntarse a sí mismo, si ese sujeto había escuchado alguna vez del significado de hablar en primera persona.

La vio a Petunia hacer una mueca mientras se metía en el interior del vehículo, siendo seguido de los demás. Antes de que el vehículo se perdiera en la distancia, la puerta nuevamente era abierta con brusquedad dejando ver a la peli roja sosteniendo una chaqueta color verdosa. Él la vio correr hacia la vereda y mirar hacia los lados, mientras miraba preocupada a lo lejos. Al verla venir murmurando cosas que él no entendió, soltó el humo de su cigarro mientras la miraba con atención.

-Se fueron hace un momento- hablo apagando el cigarro en el suelo con la suela de su bota. Ella abrió sus ojos con susto, al verlo salir de un lado de la casa, siendo tapado por las sobras de la misma.

-Ah…-intento parecer normal, pero él lo sabía, tenía miedo. –Nutty…s-se olvido s-su chaqueta…-murmuro trabando su lengua al decir cada silaba.

-Pareció no importarle. Se veían tan desesperado por llegar a su casa, a comer dulces, que no se molesto ni siquiera en cerrar la puerta del vehículo- comento él sin darle mucho interés.

Ella lo miro por unos momentos en silencio, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pequeñas manos contra la tela del abrigo. Dudo unos momentos en hablar, haciendo que Flippy alzara una ceja sin entender.

-P-pensé…q-que ya te…habías m-marchado…-balbuceo, intentando no ser descortés por su pensamiento. Él se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de acomodarse su chaqueta con despreocupación. La brisa, era helada a causa de la aproximación del invierno, pero al parecer a ella no le pareció importarle.

-Entra adentro, está en víspera de helar toda la noche. Te enfermaras si te quedas aquí afuera- advirtió dando otro paso hacia ella. Claramente, Flaky hizo crecer la distancia disimuladamente, dando dos pasos más hacia atrás riendo con disimulo.

-¿Y t-tú que harás Flippy?- pregunto mirando su perfil que miraba la gran luna en el cielo despejado.

Antes de que él hombre pueda preguntar, un seco sonido provino desde adentro de la casa, donde la fiesta concurría, mediante risas y música. Un globo exploto en las ventanas de la cocina, haciendo que el sonido retumbara en donde ellos se encontraban.

Con pánico la mujer lo miro respirando agitadamente, mientras intentaba darse autocontrol a sí misma. Él, en cambio, se dedico a mirarla con una sonrisa leve sin borrar aquella decepción y cierta tristeza, de su expresión tatuada.

-Me iré a casa. Yo no pertenezco aquí…Dile adiós, por mi al cumpleañero; Quien quiera que sea- pidió cruzando lo bastante lejos de ella para no darle un infarto cardiaco- Gracias por la invitación, pero no hace falta que lo hagas nuevamente.- agradeció subiendo el cierre un poco más de su abrigo, para que su garganta no se dañara al recibir el daño del frio.

-Pero…

-No me sientas lastima, Flaky- hablo molesto. Permitiéndose por primera vez en esa noche, verla a los ojos con seriedad. Ella lo miro confundida, para luego bajar su mirada al suelo.

-Yo jamás te tuve lastima…-acoto, mirando sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más importante en ese momento. Él frunció su ceño mientras se acercaba en tres grandes pasos hacia ella.

Flaky no pudo evitar dar varios pasos hacia atrás asustada. Se detuvo, únicamente por el hecho de que la pared fría toco su espalda impidiéndole huir más. Ya veía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo o a los pies del soldado. La mataría en ese momento, justo en frente de la casa de Toothy.

Lo que ella y, posiblemente, su mente, nunca espero fue sentir como ese abrigo era sacado de sus manos con brusquedad. Para luego ser depositado sobre sus hombros, dedole una calidez a su piel fría. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, ante el frio se tiñeron de un fuerte color escarlata al sentir la respiración cálida de Flippy sobre su rostro.

Su mirada se enfrento, a aquella intimidante mirada color verde, que la miraba con un sentimiento de decepción y molestia, pero en gran parte triste.

-Ves. Huyes de mí cada vez que me ves- acuso acomodando bien esa chaqueta, con olor a dulce y azúcar, sobre su cuerpo- A pesar de temerme, me has invitado a esta fiesta. En la que quedo, claramente, que no soy bien recibido…

-Eso n-no es…

-¿Cierto?- rio con sarcasmo, apartándose de ella para unos pasos para mirarla con claridad- Por favor, no necesitas darme un dulce para que la verdad me sepa más bien, Flaky…- sonrió levemente al verla abrir y cerrar su boca continuamente, siendo incapaz de decir algo- Te agradezco por intentar, hacer de lado tu miedo hacia mí, para invitarme. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas nuevamente. Yo estoy bien, no hace falta que vuelvas a sentirte mal por mi…

-Flippy…¿P-porque me estás hablando así?- pregunto ella con seriedad. Él tenía razón, le tenía miedo, una fobia que difícilmente la abandonaría. Pero eso no significaba que ella le tuviera lastima o le intentara brindar una clase de consuelo invitándolo a socializar con los demás. Fuera de ser un demente, que la mataba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad o cuando algún incidente ocurría cerca de ellos. Flippy era su amigo.

-No hace falta que te dé explicaciones o razones, cuando los dos sabemos las razones de lo que te estoy diciendo- contesto dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia su hogar- Adiós Flaky, gracias por la invitación- Lo escucho decir antes de que su espalda, pasase a ser un punto pequeño a lo lejos.

Flaky se dejo caer apoyando su espalda en la pared. Abrazo sus rodillas, mientras sentía el aroma dulzón que emanaba la chaqueta de Nutty en sus hombros.

¿En verdad había llegado hasta ese punto?

Ella misma se había encargado de apartar de su vida a Flippy, la persona más peligrosa que alguna vez se pudo haber cruzado en su camino. Él era mucho más peligroso que Lumpy y Lammy, juntos. Entonces…¿Por qué se sentía insatisfecha, cuando se había dado una mínima posibilidad de seguir viviendo un poco más?

Miro nuevamente el lugar por donde minutos antes el soldado se había retirado. Entro a la casa de Toothy con una sensación extraña rodeando su estomago. No había tomado nada, a comparación con Cuddles, Mime y Giggles, esos tres parecían los más afectado por la bebida. A excepción de ellos, los demás invitados parecían estar lo suficientemente sobrios como para poder bailar, un tanto descoordinados, pero a un ritmo respetable, o para poder reír y conversar de algún tema que salía al zar. Ella pincho una porción de pastel, sin ánimo. De estar alegre, paso a estar extraña con una simple conversación.

-¡Me iré a casa. No me siento bien!- le grito a Toothy, por sobre el ruido de la música. El cumpleañero le sonrió, agradeciéndole su asistencia mientras le depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pídele a alguien que te de un aventón. Me preocupa que te pase algo!-A pesar de tener varias copas en su sistema, Toothy dejo mostrar su preocupación, siendo consciente del peligro por el cual pasaría si se iría sola.

-¡No te preocupes!. ¡No me pasara nada!- él la miro ceñudo, dudando de su decisión- ¡Te llamare cuando llegue a casa!-intento convencer. Definitivamente lo hizo, ya que él peli morado asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien!¡Ve con cuidado!- le dijo antes de volver a la pista de baile justo a la par de una borracha Giggles que estaba sacudiendo a un desorientado y sonriente Cuddles.

Sonrió al verlos menear sus cuerpos como unos gusanitos alegres. Esos tres radiaban juventud y descontrol, en cada uno de sus poros. El aroma de la espuma falsa, llego a su nariz, al pasar por al lado de un sujeto de ojos irritados y desorbitados, ante los estragos fuertes que estaba haciendo el alcohol en su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Hace mucho tiempo, tenia esta idea molestando en mi cabeza. Como también tenia esa rotunda y autoritaria voz, que me gritaba cada vez que podía ¡No subas ninguna historia hasta terminar "Demonic Love"! :(..._**

**_Pero ignorando completamente esa molesta e irritable voz, aquí subí esta nueva historia. _**

**_Agradecería infinitamente que dejen sus opiniones, comentario y criticas, sobre este nuevo proyecto C:_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de HTF NO ME PERTENECEN. La historia y su trama si :). ¡Disfrute su lectura!**_

**Chapter 2**

¿Qué era lo que una mujer de su edad, hacia un sábado por la noche?. Posiblemente, salir. Tal vez con amigos, o con algún hombre, o una mujer si sus gustos era lo distinto o prefería experimentar. Pero ella, en cambio, prefería quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana en una maratón de películas baratas de comedia romántica, con un tazón de palomitas cubiertas de miel y un refresco suave, sobre la mesa ratona.

¿Qué era lo que una mujer de su edad, vestía un sábado por la noche? Quizás, solo quizás, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, estaría vestida con producción para impresionar a quien la viera esa noche. Pero, si sus planes eran quedarse en casa, posiblemente una mujer de su edad preferiría estar cubierta por una mascarilla de pepinos limpiadora de cutis, un camisón tan sensual como atrevido y una pinza de depilar en su mano derecha, junto con un espejo en su mano izquierda. Pero ella, obstaba más por una camisa blanca larga, hasta las rodillas, el pelo desordenado y atado en rodete desalineado, mientras que su cara parecía la de un zombi a punto de devorar un cerebro.

Sin duda, su vida era muy intensa y femenina. Pero ella estaba muy contenta con su vida justo ese día. ¿La razón?. No había muerto en toda la semana, un tiempo récord considerando la ciudad en donde vivían.

A pesar de estar llorando de la alegría, ante la suerte que había tenido al no ser atropellada por un auto o matada por algún estúpido de esa ciudad. Ella no se sentía a gusto con su estado, y sabía muy bien la razón del porque su malestar.

Después de la fiesta de Toothy, no había vuelto a ver al peli verde, y eso, pese a la tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento, le inquietaba no saber nada de él. Siempre, en el pasado, siempre él se comunicaba con ella a diario y si ella no contestaba el teléfono de su hogar ante el miedo que le causaba su sola voz, se tomaba la molestia de dejarle un mensaje o ir a verla para verificar su estado. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella, pero ella nunca se había preocupado por él.

Se sentó en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza. Se sentía mal, sentía la culpa como una puntada aguda en el pecho, y un nudo en su garganta que le impidió respirar correctamente.

Su melena rojiza y casposa, cubrió sus hombros al ella ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas. ¿Tan mala amiga era, que no se podía preocupar por su amigo, por su estúpida fobia a todo?

Se durmió, sin darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando el cansancio la rodeo y la hizo caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Quería dormir, todo el día, hoy no tenia planes y como era su día libre, no tendría trabajo. Sin embargo al parecer el sol, junto con los pájaros que hacían un nido fuera de su casa justo en el inmenso árbol que yacía cerca del pedimento, no tenía planeado eso para ella. Se levando con pesadez frotando sus parpados con fuerza, en un intento nulo de despabilarse.

Al lavarse la cara, frunció su ceño decidida de su decisión. Ese mismo día, irá a verlo.

Podría caer ante la locura y matarla al instante, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, su cuerpo se regeneraría lleno de vida después de unas horas. Deseaba hablar con él, deseaba verlo.

Cuando se saco su casco, se permitió analizar la casa frente a ella con valentía. El motor de su moto se detuvo en seco cuando ella giro las llaves y las guardo en el bolsillo de su short. Camino por la pasarela hasta que por fin pudo ver como la puerta rustica se imponía ante ella.

Rozo sus nudillos con la palma de su mano, antes de tocar el timbre.

_ . .Cinc_o. Cinco veces tuvo que tocar el aparato, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar pasos provenientes del interior. Espero unos segundos, ferrando sus manos nerviosas sobre el casco que descansaba en ellas.

-¿Quién es?-una voz ronca y algo soñolienta se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al pensar el solo hecho de que lo había despertado. Flippy no tenia buen humor cuando lo despertaban.

-Y-yo…F-Flaky-hablo contra el leve aparato que yacía a un lado de picaporte. Él siempre se tomaba muy en serio su seguridad, y mucho más enserio la seguridad de su hogar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura intimidante del soldado. Ella soltó un suspiro disimuladamente, al ver los ojos verdes cargados de vida, pero con un toque entre molesto y soñoliento.

-Flaky…-llamo asombrado, pero sin borrar aquella mueca algo malhumorada- Pasa- ofreció dándole la espalda para encaminarse hacia el interior.

Ella miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, seguía siendo tal como lo recordaba: ordenado y limpio. Cargado de medallas y reconocimientos por doquier. Trofeos de honor, títulos de niveles superiores e infinitos lujos por doquier.

Flippy sin duda alguna, aprovechaba al máximo su generoso sueldo como soldado especial.

-Siéntate. Te traeré algo de beber- hablo cortésmente dedicándole una sonrisa leve. Flaky la noto como una fingida, fruncía mucho sus mejillas como para ser una verdadera. Estaba tenso por su presencia.

Ella miro sus zapatillas, dudando si su presencia era incorrecta en ese lugar. Hasta que la voz del otro lado de la casa la hizo abrir sus ojos con rudeza.

-¿Quieres un refresco o un café?- Sugirió desde la cocina la voz de Flippy. Ella le contesto rápidamente.

-Un vaso con agua está bien-

-Está bien- Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él nuevamente apareció en la sala, sentándose justo en frente de ella con una lata de cerveza en su mano, no sin antes entregarle el vaso de agua con hielo en su mano.

-Gracias.- agradeció dando un sorbo leve al líquido. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro suave, el calor abrumador que rodeaba ese verano la ciudad de Happy Tree. Él la miro, haciendo que ella elevara la mirada sin entender.

-Dime Flaky…¿Por qué estás aquí?- ella se tomo unos momentos para saborear el tono amargo y frio con el que era dirigida esa pregunta. ¿Él en verdad la odiaba?

-Quiero…-balbuceo apretando sus labios con fuerza. Siendo incapaz de sostener su vista a ese esmeralda intenso que la miraba en busca de respuesta- Quiero disculparme…-termino de decir con su voz segura. Raro en ella, pero si, estaba segura que le debía una disculpa.

Él cruzo sus musculosos brazos sobre su amplio pecho, mirándola con detención. Analizando cada una de sus palabras junto con el sabor amargo de su cerveza fría.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto de pronto él, Flaky lo miro, no dijo nada simplemente, se dedico a mirarlo- No hiciste nada malo…-acoto removiéndose intranquilo en su asiento.

-Lo hice. Y no intentes negar lo visible…-se apresuro a decir mirándolo con su delineado ceño fruncido-…Te he dejado de lado por mi miedo, sin contar que soy tu amiga…Dime: ¿Qué clase de amiga, huye de sus amigos cada vez que los ve?-acoto ella bajando su mirada arrepentida de sus palabras.

-Flaky-hablo mirándola con total tranquilidad- El hecho de que huyas de mi no me hace sentir herido-confeso. Ella lo miro sin entender- Me hace sentirme decepcionado, triste…-

Cada silaba de esas palabras eran un puñal agudo que comenzaba escavar en las venas de su corazón.

-En todo caso, yo debería ser el que se disculpe. Yo creí que eras mi amiga- Se tomo unos minutos para tomar la cerveza con lentitud, mientras la veía mirarlo con sus ojos completamente abiertos. – El error fue mío al creer que no me temías, y intentar acercarme a ti…Lo siento- se disculpo dejando la lata de aluminio sobre la mesa ratona.

-Tú sigues siendo mi amigo, Flippy- hablo seria. Ella aun lo consideraba un amigo, pese a su miedo, aun era su amiga.  
Una risa seca, casi sin emoción salió de la garganta del soldado al escucharla decir eso.

-Dime una cosa, Flaky…¿Los amigos huyen cuando se ven mutuamente?. ¿Los amigos se ignoran y pasan a ignorarse mutuamente cuando se cruzan en la calle?-Se tomo una leve pausa para analizar su rostro desconcertado- Pero sobre todo…¿Los amigos se matan mutuamente?.-

Flaky simplemente negó despacio posando su mirada en el suelo. Para dejando que las lagrimas, que tanto había aguantado que no salieran cuando ella se encontraba en su casa, sola, cayeran por sus mejillas cual gotas cristalinas. ¿Estaría contento al hacerla llorar frente a él?¿Al decirle esas palabras cargadas de frialdad?.

Seguramente, si lo estaría, pero si sus ojos en ese momento serian color miel y una sonrisa retorcida decorara su rostro. Pese a juzgar a su vista, que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo. Eran verdes. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda, sin ninguna pizca de demencia o sadismo en ellos. Simplemente cargados de tristeza y en cierta parte, decepción. Decepción hacia ella, decepción hacia el vínculo amistoso que una vez formaron entre ellos.

Bajo su rostro con pena, mientras sentía como su mirada verdosa se posaba en ella, penetrándola. Imponente, capaz de hacer diminuta su mirada ingenua y temerosa. No podía enfrentarla, no con el miedo que cargaba su mirada.

-Es verdad todo lo que te digo, y lo sabes- Hizo sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz, ella admiro su gesto en silencio. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo, capaz de solucionar sus problemas. -Entiendo que tú ya no quieras ser mi amiga.

Por lo que no hace falta que te disculpes o algo por el estilo- Rasco su nuca, revelando su nerviosismo.

-Yo no quiero alejarme de ti Flippy…Nunca lo quise hacer…

-Pero, lo hiciste- Ella quiso saltarle a la cara y arrancarle los pelos por ser tan testarudo. Flippy jamás se le había molestado a ella, siempre era con un tercero con el quien solía molestarse, pero con ella nunca. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que él era muy, pero muy testarudo, no se daba por vencido al sostener una idea.

Se sobo su frente intentando darse paciencia. Suspiro mientras le daba un trago leve a su vaso con agua fresca.

-Dime…¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?- pregunto mirándolo con seguridad. Él se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

Peligrosamente, ella lo vio acercase hacia él. Rápidamente tembló y se hundió más en ese sofá, cerro sus ojos esperando que el frio el metal cortara su garganta, pero nada paso. Ninguna navaja cortaba su estomago, ningunas manos apretaban su garganta, ni siquiera un dedo se clavaba en su piel con el fin de hacer daño. Abrió sus parpados, encontrándose con el rostro de Flippy a pocos centímetros de su rostro, observándola. Sin expresión, sin sentimientos en sus ojos. Su rostro parecía un mármol pulido, frio.

-Te lo preguntare una vez más, Flaky…-roncamente y de una manera tan seca, le pregunto mirando sus ojos asustados-¿Me temes?

Tragando en seco, y sacando valor de su humilde cuerpo, Flaky ordeno a sus labios contestar.

-N-no…no te tengo miedo…-sus labios temblaban, victimas del nerviosismo que tenia. Él corrió uno de sus mechones colocándolo detrás de su oreja, regalándole de paso una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Mentirosa- dijo antes de rodear esos generosos labios, que rogaban por su tacto. La escucho detener su respiración, mientras él posaba sus dos manos sobre ese rostro pequeño. Succiono su labio inferior con suavidad, quería disfrutar ese sabor dulzón que poseía esa boca cálida.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, rápidamente dirigió su mano hacia su nuca, apegándola más hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, victimas del deseo desesperado que tenia por esa pequeña doncella.

Como un animal introdujo su lengua sobre esa cavidad bucal, deleitándose al verla dar un leve saltito sobre su lugar, sorprendida. Sus movimientos eran torpes, ingenuos y sin experiencia, dentro suyo saco la conclusión de que esa mujer frente a él era lo más puro que alguna vez había probado. Y no la despreciaría.

Rogando aire, ella jadeo con fuerza sobre su rostro, sintiendo él de inmediato el olor embriagador de su boca. La tomo de su cintura alzándola para posarla en su regazo, rio bajito al verla mirarlo sorprendida y desconcertada.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar nuevamente recorrió esa boca por completo, sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente ese pequeño short que traía, acariciando ese piel nívea de sus piernas, fue en ese momento que él descendió lamiendo con lentitud que torturaba ese cuello blanquísimo.

-¿Q-que haces?- la voz ahogada de ella se escucho haciendo que él mordiera su piel con rudeza.

-Tú dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para tener mi perdón…- ronroneo contra sus labios, lamiendo lentamente la comisura de sus labios. No lo pudo evitar, soltó un suave y débil gemido, contra ese rostro perfecto.

Sus labios delgados y duros, comenzaron lentamente a recorrer la piel que cubría su clavícula. Deleitándose, con ese gusto adictivamente dulce que poseía esa piel casi alvina.

De manera lenta y tranquila, comenzó a subir esa blusa liviana que cargaba consigo. Su diminuto y plano abdomen se dejo ver, al él acariciar con cuidado esa piel tersa. Sin su consentimiento, o siquiera permiso, arranco esa blusa holgada de un solo tirón, al instante, como si hubiese abierto una concha de mar, dos perlas brillosas y vestidas de un corpiño color salmón, le daban la bienvenida. Invitándolo a que hundiera su rostro en ellas, para lamer esos leves botoncitos escondidos tras esa tela casi trasparente.

Dejo de lamer ese ombligo, para elevarse un poco. Observándola, en toda su plenitud, esa pequeña mujer era hermosa…  
Flaky no tenía el cuerpo esculturalmente tallado, y en la mayoría de los casos operado, que tenían esas mujeres que posaban para las revistas o que normalmente solía ver en los poster de la peluquería de Disco Bear. Claro que no tenía ese cuerpo, el de ella era escuálido, llegando al punto de parecer una niña. Pero sus pequeñas montañas sensuales, sus caderas finas, y sus piernas torneadas y largas, compensaban cualquier otra bolsa de silicona enterrada en un cuerpo frio. Su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, se movía con dificultad al respirar con tanta pesadez, mientras lo miraba entre asustada y confundida.

¿Cuántos cuerpos femeninos había probado en su vida?

¿Cuántos labios pintados de rubor ronronearon, gimieron y alabaron su nombre, borrachos de placer?

¿Cuántos pares de ojos, habían llorado por su presencia? Para que se quede a su lado luego de salvarlas de algún bombardeo o enfrentamiento, donde la muerte y la vida bailaban un tétrico tango entre las cenizas y brasas de lo que una vez fue un pueblo.

A todas ellas, a cada una de esas desesperadas mujeres, las tenía guardadas en un punto oscuro de su mente, donde no se sacaría jamás a la luz los hechos y acciones hechas. Sin embargo, hundido en el regocijo de la cruda realidad que gustaba golpearlo con frecuencia: Ninguna de ellas se entregaba a él devotamente, y de una manera plena.

Todas temían a la soledad, y él simplemente les daba una pequeña linterna, para que encuentre sus verdaderas luces. Haber dicho que hacer el amor con ellas, era una absurda mentira, tanto para él como para Fliqpy, ninguna pasaba de lo que realmente era: Un simple polvo de una noche, para desesterarse y seguir con la batalla real que se estaba dando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, con esa dama debajo suyo, aquella que temblaba como un gelatina al él únicamente rosar su rostro con una de sus manos, le tenía cariño. No solamente él, Fliqpy, también apreciaba a esa mujer. Su amistad, fue una de las razones por las cuales él no decidió cortar con su vida a la primera.

Fue esa sonrisa suave y cariñosa, la que detuvo su dedo de gatillar el gatillo de la pistola. No fue hace meses, que él, en un afán desesperado de terminar con esa tortura disfrazada de vida hipócrita, que condujo como un loco hacia las afuera de esa región. Sabía muy bien, que estando fuera del campo de inmortalidad que brindaba esa extraña ciudad, un solo corte en su garganta lo mataría definitivamente. Tal como había pasado con Tigre y sus compañeros…Solo un movimiento de su dedo, y todo por lo cual lucho, por lo cual se mantenía atado a aquella vida solitaria en la que se encontraba, quedaría en el olvido y junto con ella los pecados oscuros que había hecho…Y…y…

Su celular vibro contra su bolsillo. Tardo unos minutos en reconocer el sonido y encontrar el aparto ante su vista nublosa ante las lagrimas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-_¿Flippy? ¿Estás ahí?_- En esos momentos no recordaba el momento exacto en que le dio su celular a esa miedosa. Pero se tomo un momento para acomodar su garganta ronca y dañada ante los gritos de desesperación que dio mientras lloraba.

-Si…¿Sucede algo?- no pensaba preguntar preguntas retoricas, le gustaba ir al grano de las cosas siempre. Sin miramientos hacia otras ramas sin rumbo, y carentes de significado.

-_E-este…m-me preguntaba si…si…tu_…-tartamudeo contra el auricular, haciendo que la comisura de Flippy, por solo una milésima de segundo, se elevara con una mueca de ternura a pesar de tener sus ojos enrojecidos por la irritación del llanto. Se sobo un poco su nariz, esperándola a que continuase. Ya para ese entonces, aquella pistola, descansaba en su mano derecha, haciéndole morisquetas victoriosas a el cuchillo de casa que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto- _¿Puedes venia a mi casa?. N-necesito…q-que m-me ayudes en algo…_-Aquella torpeza al hablar. Aquella tartamudez suave en su voz dulce, parecía una casta caricia depositada con sutileza y dedicación en su mente, turbada por deseos oscuros.

-¿A tu casa?- Por lo general, no visitaba casas ajenas, a excepción de su estúpido vecino que siempre lo invitaba a tomar una cerveza, cada día en el que su equipo favorito de futbol americano jugaba. Pero, las oportunidades en las que él se tomaba el tiempo de ir, eran escasas.

-_S-si…Además, necesito darte algo_…- Se tomo el tiempo de pensarlo con detención. Una visita, leve, a la única persona con la que había socializado en esa ciudad, no le haría mal. Y de paso, le podría dejar a ella su propiedad y pertenencias. Prefería mil veces, que sus cosas las tenga alguien a quien apenas conocía, que el gobierno hipócrita del cual eran simples peones de trabajo.

-Está bien, en una hora o dos estoy allí- hablo, pero con esta vez, dibujando una sonrisa leve enmarcándola en sus labios temblorosos.

-_¡Genial!_- Aquel chillido agudo, lo dejo por unos segundos desorbitado.- _D-digo…Te esperare…_-no practicaba telepatía, ni siquiera podía definir su mente como una normal, pero juraría toda su colección de armas, tanto blancas como de fuego, a que esa tímida peli roja estaba sonrojada, ante tal arrebato de emoción.

-Estupendo. Nos vemos- se despidió esta vez, con un tono menos amargo, era como si alguien hubiese puesto una fresca cucharada de miel para cortar la amargura de tan seca bebida.

Definitivamente, cuando ingreso a esa casa repleta de sombras, no espero ser recibido por semejante multitud de gente. Pero no fueron esos rostros con muecas alegres y felices, que cantaban a coro afinado la entonación de un himno infantil y dulce, los cuales llamaron poderosamente su atención, sino que fue ese rostro inocente, sonrojado ante la leve luz que brindaban esas velas. Ella cantaba a la son de los demás, pero por alguna razón él escucho ese canto como un canto mortalmente tierno.

-…Te deseamos a ti!¡Feliz cumpleaños Flippy!- termino de cantar en un son coordinado y preciso.

No lo pudo evitar, una lágrima cristalina rodeo su ojo derecho. Pero no era por tristeza o frustración, nada de eso, era de emoción, alegría infinita.

-"**_¿Reconsiderando el deseo de perforarte el cráneo con plomo, Flippy?_**"- Recordó, como aquella voz rasposa y cargada de fría indiferencia, demente, le había preguntado semejante propuesta.

Ahora, en la actualidad, para lo único que tenía lugar en su cabeza era para disfrutar de esa piel tersa que sus labios acariciaban con exagerada delicadeza, creía que se iba a romper. No paso tiempo, hasta que esas livianas prendas que la rodeaban fueron lanzadas hacia un lugar de su hogar. Mientras la brisa lenta, que entraba por una de las ventanas entre abiertas del comedor, acariciaba la piel de su espalda descubierta.

¿Cuándo se había quedado vestido únicamente con su bóxer oscuro?

¿Cuándo él le había sacado el sostén como la demás ropa, a excepción de esa delicada braguita de elástico fino que cubría su bella figura?

Pero sobre todo…¿Cuándo ella había cambiado esos ojos de terror por una clara expresión de sentimiento acalorado, recientemente descubierto?

No estaba seguro, pero cuando se metió una de esos rosados botones a su boca y succiono con delicadeza, los gemidos provenientes de los labios rosados, hinchados, de ella, todo paso a segundo plano. La realidad, la relación que compartía con ella, la delgada y fina línea que yacía en su mente ante la locura y la razón, paso a segundo plano. En una fase, a la cual no le daba importancia.

Lo único que no le era indiferente, eran esos suspiros arrebatados de la fina y poderosa garganta de ella. Bajo sus labios hacia ese ombligo firme, depositando un delicado beso en él. Para luego bajar su boca justo en frente de la única prenda, que rodeaba esa frágil figura. Con total cuidado, esa prenda, al igual que las otras, paso a estar perdida entre un punto incierto de la alfombra de pelaje animal, que decoraba su suelo.

Admirándola en silencio, para él fue lo más hermoso y irreal que jamás vio en su desgraciada vida. Beso esa pelvis suave, susurrando contra esa piel que lo tenía hipnotizado.

-Eres hermosa…Flaky…-como única contestación, un severo sonrojo de poso en ese rostro que lo enamoro de una manera tan descarada como incierta.

Besos sus muslos internos, externos, recorriendo con su lengua húmeda cada centímetro de esas piernas delgadas que difícilmente, podrían ganarle en diámetros a sus brazos musculosos. Y por último, cuando los gemidos de ellas, eran ahogados por los sonoros besos de sus labios al golpear contra su piel, o la humedad escurridiza que su lengua dejaba en ella, beso ese lugar prohibido. Lo hizo con tanta tranquilidad y dulzura, como si estuviese apreciando una preciada joya exótica. Con ayuda de sus dedos gruesos entreabrió esos diminutos labios, haciendo que un jadeo seguido de su nombre, llegara a sus oídos. Le gustaba, y no dejaría todo allí.

Cuando introdujo sus dedos en ese pequeño orificio sintió de inmediato como esas paredes estrechas rodeaban su índice. Era tan estrecha.

Su lengua que se encontraba inquieta en la boca cálida de ella, se bajo rápidamente para acariciar ese clítoris hinchado por la lujuria. Ya no lo podía soportar más, su entrepierna le dolía, apretaba contra su bóxer color azabache.

-¡Ahg! ¡F-Flippy!- apretando sus labios con fuerza contra sus dientes, ella rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, víctima de esos labios suaves que aprisionaban su intimidad.

Bajo su mirada levemente encontrándose con la mirada atrapantemente verde del joven militar. Su lengua limpio los fluidos que caía por la comisura de sus labios, con una burla escondida tras un ronroneo murmuro.

-Estas muy mojada…-Ella se quedo estática en su lugar, sin tener siquiera el certero conocimiento de lo que significaba aquello. Flaky no estaba tan introducida en esos temas, para no decir que sus conocimientos era nulos, pero estaba segura, que por ese tono de voz tan pesado y suave, debía ser algo muy pervertido como para que su mente de mojigata santurrona y miedosa, pudieran siquiera imaginarlo.

El aliento de Flippy, era una viciosa mezcla entre la cerveza y la menta, ella pudo olor también el suave susurro que el humo del cigarro dejaba en las personas al rodearlas con su humo asesino. No le sorprendería si minutos u horas antes de que ella llegara, el peli verde había consumido uno de la cajetilla de sus Malvoros. Ese olor era tan adictivo para ella, solo por el simple hecho de recordarlo a él cada vez que acariciaba el puente de su nariz, junto con la menta salvaje que crecía a las orillas del arrollo donde solían ir a pescar en el pasado.

Algo duro y enorme se introdujo en ella de una sola tocada, sin aviso, el miembro, poderoso e hinchado, de Flippy se abría paso al interior de ella, como su cuchillo de metal varias veces se abrió paso atreves de su piel y órganos internos. Ella rasgo la piel de esa poderosa espalda con sus uñas naturalmente largas, su pequeña boca clavo sus dientes en ese hombro bronceado y duro, que mantenía al tanto a unos brazos tensos que trazaban una línea recta, dando caricias a lo largo de su espalda, desde la introducción de las nalgas hasta su nuca. Mientras suaves besos eran depositados en su cuello, como si fuera su pasatiempo más preciado.

Él la observo con sus labios entre abiertos, su cabello verde era rebelde desde siempre, pero ahora se encontraba con varios mechones pegados a su frente mojada por el sudor que corría por su sien. Sus ojos verdes, con un rasgo asiático heredado por parte materna, brillaban con un deseo profundo, pero sobre todo, con una ternura y cariño tan intensos como su mente.

Corrió su cabello rojizo hacia un lado, dedicándose a mirar ese rostro desfigurado ante el placer y dolor.

-Eres hermosa….Realmente, hermosa Flaky…-Entre abriendo sus ojos ella lo miro sin entender.

Nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa, jamás alguien se había dedicado a mirar atreves de esa sonrisa simpática, y esa timidez amigable. Nadie la veía como una mujer, porque todos la veía como una amiga, una confidencial, como parte de su familia, o con la fraternidad que se tiene dos hermanos que han pasado la vida juntos. Pero Flippy, él desde en un principio la vio diferente, él la vio como una amiga, si, pero además de ello él la vio como una compañera, una mujer que el destino le había cruzado para hacerle compañía. Y ahora en esa situación, tan comprometedora como intima, él tampoco lo veía como un amigo…

Ella lo veía como un hombre. Un amante, que meneaba su cadera a la par de esos involuntarios movimientos que su propio cuerpo realizaba.

Mientras que soltaba contra su rostro esos roncos jadeos ante cada emboscada, al momento justos cuando sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas de ella.

Flaky juro estar a solo centímetros del cielo, ante esas sensaciones que el militar causaba a en su humilde cuerpo. Tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. Pero a la vez tan íntimo y privado.

Como si fuera una simple maniquí, él la elevo de la cintura para sentarla sobre la mesa, sin en ningún momento separarse un centímetro su piel contra la suya. Atrapando su diminuta cadera con sus manos, intensifico la fuerza de sus embestidas a la par que la velocidad. Juraría que en toda su maldita vida, su intensa pero enferma vida, había visto imagen más hermosa que aquella que sus ojos ahora le permitían observar. Flaky gimiendo su rostro, era una imagen que se quedaría en su mente tatuada, como aquellos oscuros tatuajes que Sneaky una vez les hizo con su aprobación, con una simple aguja y tinta china. Esa imagen era demasiada preciosa para olvidarla.

-¡Te amo!- grito antes de salirse de ella rápidamente para derramar su néctar sobre la alfombra, sintiendo también como los jugos dulces, esos viciosos afrodisiacos que salían de ella, humedecían su estomago firme. Ella también termino con él.

**0o0o0**

El ruido de las llaves golpear contra el mueble frio resonó en sus oídos, a paso firme se introdujo a su casa con el olor potente de la sangre rojiza que rodeaba sus manos y su ropa. Se introdujo en el baño sin ni siquiera mirar a los lados. Sin mirarse al espejo abrió el botiquín, tomando el recipiente que ya conocía de memoria.

Sin ni siquiera medir las porciones tiro sobre su amplia mano las pastillas que se asemejaban a una canica de las grandes, pero con el pálido blanco de los huesos que normalmente solía romper con sus propias manos. Se las trago en seco, como si fuesen simples caramelos, aunque el sabor realmente era comparable con el amargo sabor de la anestesia.

Vertió agua fría en la tina y se introdujo en ella, sin sacarse su ropa. Temblaba, pero no era por el frio del agua, era por las imágenes revividas en su mente. La sangre, los huesos rotos, las gargantas y órganos destrozados por sus propias manos y acciones. Todo eso hizo que apretara sus dientes, mientras sus uñas se aferraban a su cuero cabelludo.

Unos pasos cuidadosos y livianos, llegaron a sus oídos. Quiso acabar con el que había invadido su casa, pero no tenía la fuerza o voluntad para hacerlo. Un leve jadeo hizo que él volteara su mirada fría y tan dorada como la miel, en aquella mujer que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Tardo varios segundos en reconocer ese largo cabello rojo que era entrelazado cuidadosamente en una trenza a un lado. La observo con sus labios entre cerrados.

-Flaky…-su voz sonó ronca, como la voz profunda de alguien que no ha hablado en mucho tiempo, muy característica cuando se encontraba en aquel estado de su enfermedad.

Ella lo miro por unos momentos, para luego dejar caer aquella bolsa de vivieres que sostenía en su mano derecha. Casi corriendo se acerco a él, tomándolo con fuerza su rostro entre sus manos finas.

-¡Flippy!¡Por el amor de Dios!. ¿Estás bien?- desesperada él la vio intentar buscar heridas externas sobre su cuerpo. Lo sabía con exactitud, la sangre ajena que yacía sobre él, la hicieron tener esa preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?- pregunto de la nada, sin apartar su mirada de esa hermosa mujer que yacía arrodillada al lado de la tina. Ella ladeo su cabeza levemente confundida, para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia el suelo.-¡Contesta!- exigió en un bramido ronco casi animal.

Con toda la calma que normalmente él la caracterizaba, ella le sonrió sumisamente. De una manera dulce como gentil, se inclino hacia él besando sus labios en un beso tan casto como intimo. Flippy poso sus ojos amarillos en ella, sintiendo como las gotas del agua fría mojaban sus cejas y algunas caían en sus mejillas confundiéndose con las lagrimas que salían de su ojos dementes.

-Cuando tu decidiste hacerme mujer…Yo decidí hacerme mujer para ti- sinceramente sus hermosos ojos color sangre se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo arrugar su frente y apretar sus labios con fuerza. Con toda la fuerza que su diminuto cuerpo de mujer le permitía, lo atrajo hacia si apegándolo a su pecho, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos de guerrero valiente manchando aquel suéter holgado que traía. Beso su cabello verte, oliente a humedad y a cobre, ignoro todo eso para oler ese cautivante olor a mentas que tanto la hizo soñar en el pasado.

-Puedo tocarlo…-le hablo con voz suave, refugiado entre sus brazos. Ella tomo sus manos con cuidado, descoloridas al estar bajo el agua fría por tanto tiempo, para posarlas sobre su abultado vientre.

-Acabo de venir de la revisión semanal, según el Doctor Lumpy, todo marcha a la perfección. Y si sigue en esa manera dentro de poco podremos saber su sexo- hablo ilusionada sintiendo sus rudas manos acariciar su pancita sobre la tela.

-¿Qué deseas que sea?- pregunto, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa tan grande como feliz. Posando sus labios sobre el vientre de su esposa, dándole un suave beso con sus labios mojados.  
Flaky acaricio sus cabellos empapados con cariño, viendo como se encontraba con medio cuerpo afuera del agua helada.

-Yo quiero que sea una niña, un niño se me será muy difícil de criar, sabiendo que cuando me de vuelta se encontraran peleando por quien se sienta a mi lado- bromeo riendo divertida- Ahora quiero que salgas de esa agua helada, y vengas conmigo a la cama a darme unos masajes en la espalda- haciéndose para atrás varias de sus vertebras sonaron ante sus articulaciones tensas. Por más que Flippy la tenía todo el día en reposo, haciéndole masajes y llevándola a un sinfín de tratamientos para la relajación, seguía doliéndole la espalda ante el peso rotundo que ejercía ese pequeño o pequeña cría de osito dormilón.

Obedeciéndola, él salió de la tina alzándola como si fuera una delicada princesa salvada de por su caballero de armadura dorada. La llevo a la cama depositándola con cuidado. Con su panza hacia arriba ella lo miro de reojo sonriendo con cariño.

-Te amo…-soltaron sus labios rosados, haciendo que él se tensara sonrojado sentado a su lado en la cama.-Pero si mojas la cama con esa ropa empapada, me enfermaras. Te irás a dormir al sofá…-amenazo apuntándolo con su dedo de una manera tan infantil como adorable.

Rio con ganas al escucharla decir aquello. Flaky se toma muy en serio su seguridad, tanto a la propia como la de su bebe. Y no podía estar más orgulloso por ello. La miro de reojo con una cierta malicia, con algo de picaría. Ella lo miro por unos momentos en silencio, notando como el profundo verde pícaro y amable volvía a su mirada encantadora.

A una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida, como para que la mujer no se diera cuenta se desvistió completo. Completamente desnudo se tiro sobre ella, atrapándola contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que esa panza abultada se interponía entre sus cuerpos, la beso, aprisionándola con sus labios posesivos. Sonrojada, ella saco su mirada de él, cuando se hizo a un lado para abrazarla de la cintura.

Nunca se le iría el pudor de ver ese cuerpo, a pesar de que ya lo conocía a la perfección. Sentía unas penas terribles al ser descubierta por el militar mirando su "_Hombría de hombre_", como Giggles normalmente la solía nombrar, que estaba completamente a la vista de ella.

-Flaky-llamo la voz de Flippy haciendo que ella dejara sus pensamientos para posarlos en él, que acariciaba su vientre con cuidado, mientras lo miraba con cierto brillo.- Gracias…

-¿Gracias?¿Gracias porqué, mi amor?- vacilo confundida. Flippy la beso en la frente, sin dejar de dar esas leves caricias.

-Por darme tu perdón…-Luego de esas palabras, sintió ese característico sabor a mentas sobre su rostro, siendo seguido de una tenaz caricia en su mejilla. Lo beso sonriendo con total ternura, ese hombre era tan misterioso que nunca sabia con que podría saber. Pero…a pesar de eso, ella lo entendía a la perfección.

En cada gesto, en cada palabra, caricia o ruido ella lo entendía. Había un lenguaje oculto entre ellos, un vínculo oculto que se formo entre esos dos amigos que se encontraron con el cruce final del camino. Ella, pidiendo el perdón de él, encontró algo más que ello, sino que lo entendió.

Entendió lo que él deseaba: Comprensión y cariño. Y él, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, descubrió lo que ella necesitaba: Amor…  
Las muertes sádicas y repletas de dolor, fueron perdonadas. Al igual de esa fría indiferencia inocente e inconsciente, esa ignorancia de los deseos que poseían mutuamente.

-Flippy…-llamo adormecida entre sus brazos. Él tapo su desnudez y a ella con las cobijas chillonas que su esposa colocaba en esos días, donde su sistemas estaban debilitados a causa del embarazo.

-Hmph- musito él, como contestación.

-No me importa que sea niño o niña…Lo que deseo es verte teniéndolo en brazos, mientras lo miras embobado…- rio bajito al sentir como la comisura de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa divertida.

-Te aseguro que seré el primero en tenerlo entre mis brazos, aun antes que ese doctor de pacotilla- Rio hasta caerse rendido ante el sueño, junto a esa pequeña damita a su lado reposada en su musculoso y ejercitado pecho.

**End.**

* * *

**_Lamento mucho si no he podido cumplir con sus necesidades de lector, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir esta clases de historia cargadas de escenas de sexo visuales, por lo que lamento si llegue a decepcionarlos en cierto grado. :( Prometo progresar y darles algo mejor con el tiempo :D..._**

**_A parte, quisiera agradecer infinitamente a:_**

**_Sukima Moe._**

**_Luna Paola Black._**

**_Saori Bell._**

**_Nomade 12_**

**_Guest_**

**_Abby_**

**_Nathalie._**

**_Por tomarse el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo y darme su opinión, en verdad se lo agradezco. Y aquellos que leen Demonic Love, dentro de esta semana, intentare subir capitulo doble por disculpa a mi severa tardanza :P..._**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! C:_**


End file.
